This invention pertains to devices for remotely controlling the movement of large, industrial equipment such as cranes, welders, rock crushers, and the like. These devices are called “controllers”. More particularly, this invention pertains to controllers for causing changes in rates of movement in equipment through digital command pressure applied to control switches called “rocker blocks”.